1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer that performs a quantitative/qualitative analysis of biological sample such as blood, urine, or the like, and more particularly, to a novel automatic analyzer capable of analyzing more analysis items.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of automatic analysis, a random access type automatic analyzer, which uses a plurality of reaction lines at random, has been developed, and has dramatically improved the processing capability of analysis. As a consequence, the consumption of reagents has speeded up and opportunities to replace reagents have increased. Also, with the advances in measurement techniques, the demand for measurements of extensive analysis items is growing. Therefore, it is desired to increase the number of reagents mountable in a reagent storage case.
In order to increase the number of mountable reagent containers, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3274325 proposes to arrange a plurality of reagent storage cases each having a circular shape in plan view in a concentric circular state, and drive the reagent storage cases independently of each other, thereby achieving an improvement in the ease-of-use thereof.